


A Promise of Forever

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, Flufftober, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen!Magnus, teen!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 16 - PromisesAlec and Magnus are best friends who know they have feelings for each other, but due to them going to different universities, they aren't dating.They day they head off on their separate ways, they make a promise to each other. A promise of forever.





	A Promise of Forever

Magnus and Alec have been best friends for years, longer than Magnus can even remember, but he has been grateful for it. Magnus can't even begin to count all the times Alec has been there for him, and he knows Alec would have the same issue. The two of them have gone through everything together, and had each other's back every time.

The only thing that makes their friendship "difficult", for lack of a better word, is the fact that Magnus has feelings for Alec, and that he only realised he had those feelings in their last year of high school.

The only reason the fact that he has feelings for Alec haven't been too difficult for him is because he knows Alec feels the same for him. Alec told him as much a few weeks after he realised his own feelings.

Magnus always gets a bittersweet feeling about that time. Yes, he found out that Alec, his best friend the young man he's found himself falling in love with shares his feelings. They also, however, came to an agreement to not start a relationship because they are going to different universities and Magnus knows that it will be difficult for them.

Just because they aren't in a relationship, that doesn't mean they stop spending time together, and going out together. They are best friends, after all. They're just best friends who happen to be in love with each other, that's all. That was the thought that has kept Alec going, and not breaking down.

-

The closer they get to leaving for university, Magnus starts feeling more and more disheartened, something he picks up in Alec as well, whenever they're together. They have been speaking less and less about their excitement for university, because it just reminds them of what they can't have. Every time Magnus thinks like that, however, he pushes the thought away. He has Alec in his life. Even if it's not they way he would like, Alec is still his best friend, and that's enough for Magnus.

As the weeks pass, Magnus goes over to Alec's place to help him back for university, and Alec does the same. When they finish for the day, they settle on one of their beds and just enjoy each other, savouring the moments they have with the one they love. It's always bittersweet, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

-

The day arrives for Alec to leave, and Magnus is heartbroken. He won't let Alec see though. He can't make this harder than it needs to be for either of them. But as hard as he tries, he can't keep the sadness from his eyes, which Alec sees right away.

Walking over to him, Alec pulls Magnus into his arms, holding him close. When Alec pulls away slightly, he looks Magnus in the eye and says, soft enough for only Magnus to hear.

"I know this moment is bleak. But I promise you this. I promise you forever. Whether it's as best friends or something more eventually, I promise you will always have me. I know we said we wouldn't say it, but I have to. I love you, Magnus." Alec says, with tears in his eyes and a chocked voice.

Even through his sadness, Magnus beams up at Alec, because how he managed to find this man in front of him, he has no idea, but he loves him.

"I promise you forever, too, my Alexander. I love you, too." Magnus whispers back. He may not be able to promise much, but he can promise that he will be in Alec's live forever.

These promise laid out before them spurring Alec on, he put his hands on Magnus' face, tilted his head down slightly and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' forehead. He wouldn't dare do anything more. No, that would break their resolve. But, this right here is enough. He has Magnus, and that is enough.

Who knows what the future may bring for the two of them, they will have to wait and see. But going into the next chapters of their lives, knowing they have each other, makes the idea a little bit less daunting. Magnus and Alec are ready.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
